The Truths We Forgot To Mention
by countrybutterfly
Summary: There were a lot of things they didn't say, once they do maybe they'll have it all. SLASH JakexLucas.oneshot


"It's time. It's time." Six year old Jenny Jagielski came running into the living room, "It's time. It's time!"

The blonde scooped the little girl up, "Time for what, baby girl?"

"Time for Daddy on the T.V, silly!" The little girl laughed at the question.

"Really? Time for that already? Okay, then let's calm down a bit and watched."

The t.v. was turned on and the appropriate channel was found just in time as the host of the show,

" Performing their chart-topping duet please welcome Grammy award winner Haley James-Scott and newcomer Jake Jagielski!"

_There were a lot of things that Jake didn't say out loud: he was scared of centipedes, he didn't like the taste of beef, up until the judge said his name he didn't think he would get sole custody of his daughter, he believed in fairy tales, and above all he never said what he really felt when Peyton said 'I love you…Lucas'._

_But as the three year old in the back seat slept soundly through the rain pounding on the car as he made his way to his old home town, he had decided that he needed to spill one secret in hopes of achieving another._

_He pulled up to a familiar house, and took a few deep breathes before pulling the little girl in to his arms and heading towards the door. With Jenny laying against his shoulder, he knocked on the door with his free hand._

The phone rang and the blonde answered quickly, "Hello."

"Hey, you watchin' this?" Nathan's voice came on the end.

"Yeah, How's it live?"

"Backstage view, as normal, but amazing as always; it sucks that you had to miss this."

"I know, it's killing me to miss one of Jake performances, but these meetings are consuming my time right now, I've got to get ready, my agents wants me to do a series of previews and interviews. But, on the bright side, at least I can watch the kids."

"Speaking of kids, how's my boy?"

A four year old came running down the stairs.

"He's got some very good intuition, he right next to the phone, you wanna talk to him?"

Ian Scott eagerly accepted the phone and ran off to the other room when Jenny told him to shush….only coming back when he was done.

"Daddy gone. He said he gonna call you back later."

"Thank you."

_Peyton stood there spilling her secret, about why she went to Savannah and what she told Jake. How she still had feelings for Lucas, about why Brooke was mad at her. And all Lucas could say was 'oh'. What else could he really say? Because 'oh' meant more than he could ever say out loud at that moment._

_For Lucas Scott 'oh' meant shit. 'Oh' meant you mean a lot to me, too, but I don't feel the same way. 'Oh' meant my feelings are meant for a certain brunette with a loving smile. 'Oh' meant I was planning on telling Brooke what I felt, but now she'll think I'm choosing Peyton. 'Oh' meant how am I going to tell everybody? 'Oh' meant he was wondering how to go on from here._

_And as he sat alone in house with rain pounding on the windows, he was hoping some kind of sign would happen. He would read something or see something on tv that would tell him what he was supposed to do. So when the knock on the door came he was slightly reluctant to answer._

Nathan came by to pick up Ian the next day, while Jake and Haley were spending their first hours back in town in an interview with the local radio station. Nathan's arrival and departure only increased the anxious anticipation of the six year old.

"When's he gonna be here?"

"In a little bit, Jenny, princess, do you want to help me get Dagny and Quentin ready for Daddy?"

"No. I wanna be right here when he comes home."

"Well, you know if you helped me, he would come home faster."

The six year old was easily convinced, stating her usual condition, "As long as I get to pick out their clothes." And since her adopted brother and sister were only one year old there was never any protest.

The pair had succeeded in finishing dressing and feeding the twins when the door opened and Jake's voice rang out, "I'm home. Did anybody miss me?"

_Lucas opened the door to find a drenched Jake using his coat to cover the sleeping, and still dry, Jenny._

"_Jake. You're back. What are you doing here?"_

"_I..uh…I kind of missed you."_

_He had been planning to say more than that, but seeing Lucas seemed to change his plan or a least the parts he could remember now. Not knowing what else to do, he relied on instinct which led him to crash his lips into Lucas'. But as soon as he realized what he was doing he pulled out, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…I know you're not…I'm sorry."_

_Lucas watched as the other boy scrambled backwards and back towards the car parked on the side of the street. As Jake opened the car and set Jenny back in the car seat, Lucas was finally able to find his voice, "Jake, wait. Jake, stop."_

_Lucas ran up as Jake turned around, "I kind of missed you, too." And with that he responded with returning what had been given._

"Daddy!" Jenny ran to the front door.

"Jenny-girl!"

"I missed you daddy!"

"I missed you, too, where's everyone? Luke?" he called out.

"Right here…just had to get these two out of their chairs." Luke replied coming down the hallway with a twin in each arm.

Jake looked at Lucas smiling, two spilt secrets and three years later and here they were, a family of five together. Jake took Dagny out of her other father's arms and leaned into kiss the top of Quentin's head before giving a prolonged kiss to Lucas.

"So there's something I sort of need to tell you." Jake whispered.

"What's that?" Lucas smiled.

"I kind of missed you."

"I kind of missed you, too."

* * *

Well here I am again…I realize I have loads of stories to update, but after finishing one of my stories, "Better Than I Could Have Planned" I realized that I was having some what as I like to call them (and since according to the category search I'm the only one who has listed a story as such I feel I have every right to name them) Lake ( because Jacas sound borderline wrong) withdrawals. And I figured if I was some of my readers may too, and since the sequel/companion to Better may not me in the works for a while…if ever…I figured I do a bit of a Lake one shot.

I do not own One Tree Hill.

**Please read (since some of you weren't paying attention last time): Please do not flame the pairing. If you have problems with the slash…go work those problems out on your own. As this is Fanfiction I, as author of this particular story, have ultimate say in what is possible/not possible within the realm of my own story.**

**Thank you.**

Note the names for the twins are from Atlas Shrugged the book Jake gave Lucas in the library when they first met.


End file.
